Sleeping Authoress
by DisneyGal1234
Summary: Adopted from jacobyel's Parodies for Sale 2. Princess DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy is cursed into a sleeping spell by Gothel. The only way to break the curse is for Daisy to be kissed by her true love, Prince Sasuke Uchiha. COMPLETE!
1. Cast

**Here is the next cast for my next fan make story, "Sleeping Authoress". I would like to thank jacobyel for letting me adopt this story.**

_Summary: Princess DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy is cursed into a sleeping spell by ? The only way to break the curse is for Daisy to be kissed by her true love, Prince Sasuke Uchiha._

* * *

**CAST:**

**Princess Aurora/Briar Rose**- DisneyGal1234/Daisy(Me)

**Prince Philip- **Sasuke Uchiha(Naruto)

**Maleficent- **Mother Gothel (Tangled)

**Diablo the Raven- **Nigel (Rio)

**Flora- **Arabella Hyna Kelly/Bella(Fellow Authoress)

**Fauna- **emmydisney17/Emmy(Fellow Authoress)

**Merryweather- **Subuku no Jess/Jessy(Fellow Authoress)

**King Stefan- **Asuma Sarutobi(Naruto)

**Queen Leah- **Kurenai Yuhi(Naruto)

**King Hubert- **Fugaku Uchiha(Naruto)

**Samson- **Zebstrika (Pokemon)  
**  
****Scribe- **Iruka Umino (Naruto)

**Monsters**- Carlos and Phil (Hop; as the Captains), Denzel Crocker (The Fairly OddParents), Plankton, Dennis and The Thug Tug Thugs (SpongeBob SquarePants), Crew of the Flying Dutchman (Pirates of the Caribbean), DOOM (TUFF Puppy), Team Rocket (Pokemon), Rocky and Mugsy and Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes), Flying Monkeys and Winkies (The Wizard of Oz), Thieves (Aladdin and the King of Thieves), Pain and Panic (Hercules) and The Terwilliger Family (The Simpsons)

**Royal Guards of King Stefan- **Minions (Despicable Me)


	2. Hail to the Princess Daisy

**Here is the next chapter of "Sleeping Authoress". Thanks to everyone on suggestions.**

* * *

**DisneyGal1234 stories present:**

"**Sleeping Authoress"**

**With the voice talents of**

**Bridgit Mendler as DisneyGal1234/Daisy**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Sasuke Uchiha**

**Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel**

**Jemaine Clement as Nigel**

**Tara Strong as Arabella Hyna Kelly/Bella**

**Nicki Blonsky as emmydisney17/Emmy**

**Vyvan Pham as Subuku No Jess/Jessy**

**Doug Erholtz as Asuma Sarutobi**

**Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Kurenai Yuhi**

**And **

**Wally Wingert as Fugaku Uchiha**

**Animation by**

**Dectetive88**

**Jacobyel**

**trachie17**

**Starzilla**

**emmydisney17**

**Directed by**

**DisneyGal1234**

**Based on the Disney Movie**

"**Sleeping Beauty"**

* * *

**Ch.1: Hail to the Princess Daisy.**

Long ago, in a kingdom far away, there lived a king named King Asuma and his fair queen, Queen Kurenai. Many years, the two longed for a child. One day, their wish was granted. A daughter was born and they named her Princess DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy.

Chorus: _**Princess Daisy**_

Her birth had given their lives great joy and happiness. Soon enough, the king declared a holiday so that everyone could come and pay homage to the newborn princess. And so, our story begins on that joyful day...

Chorus: _**On that joyful day**_

_**On that joyful day!**_

A crowd, made up of subjects, poor people, friends, families, weirdoes, freaks, etc. walked towards a golden palace to meet the new infant princess. As they did so, they sang a song.

Crowd: _**Joyfully now to our princess we come,**_

_**Bringing gifts and all good wishes too.**_

_**We pledge our loyalty anew.**_

_**Hail to the princess Daisy!**_

_**All of her subjects adore her!**_

_**Hail to the King!**_

_**Hail to the Queen!**_

_**Hail to the princess Daisy!**_

_**Health to the princess,**_

_**Wealth to the princess,**_

_**Long live the princess Daisy!**_

_**Hail Daisy!**_

_**Hail Daisy!**_

_**Health to the princess,**_

_**Wealth to the princess,**_

_**Long live the princess Daisy!**_

_**Hail to the King!**_

_**Hail to the Queen!**_

_**Hail to the princess Daisy!**_

Inside the castle later, the crowd gathered, some of them were looking into a crib as King Asuma and Queen Kurenai looked on proudly, welcoming their guests. And on this great and joyful day, everyone celebrated this great birth. And the King and Queen would soon welcome their long time friend.

Just then, a fanfare was heard as a royal servant named Kakashi came up.

"Their royal highnesses from the Kingdom of The Leaf Village, King Fugaku Uchiha, and Prince Sasuke Uchiha!" Kakashi announced.

At that moment, two figures entered the room. The first one was a man with short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes, with visible creases below them. He wore the standard flak along with a black shirt with the Leaf Village Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom.

With the man was a young little boy with black hair with a blue tint, blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, white shorts, dark onyx-colored eyes, and dark blue ninja shoes.

The two were none other than King Fugaku Uchiha, and his son, Prince Sasuke Uchiha. Fugaku came comes forward and hugged King Asuma, like he was a brother.

"Today is a great day, isn't it, Asuma?" Fugaku asked with a smile.

"You ain't wrong there, Fugaku. And when the next great day comes, it will unite our kingdoms." King Asuma agreed with a smile.

Yes, these two longed for many years to unite their kingdoms into one. Thus today, it was announced that young Sasuke would be betrothed to King Asuma's newborn daughter. As the young Sasuke brought forth his gift, he looked on smiling, unknowingly, at his future bride.

Another fanfare was heard, as three figures appeared in the center of the room, in three sparkling flashes.

"Their honored excellencies, the three Great Fairy Authoress of the Kingdom! Mistress Arabella Hyna Kelly aka Bella, Mistress emmydisney17 aka Emmy, and Mistress Subuku no Jess aka Jessy!" Kakashi announced.

The first Fairy authoress was an 18 year old girl with brown-blonde hair, brown eyes and white fair skin. She wore Brown hiking boots, green military cameo pants, a gray short sleeved t-shirt, a green chunin vest, a Rainbow beaded freindship braclet on her Left Arm and an Omytrix on her right arm. Her name is Arabella Hyna Kelly, but everyone called her Bella.

The second Fairy authoress was an 18 year old girl with have reddish brown hair, buck teeth and dark brown, dark purple glasses that are rectangle with rounded edges. She wears an fishing hat, a purple shirt with blue pants and black to white shoes, a magical wrist band that can transform her into any creature she want to be and to summon help her friends, her name is emmydisney17, but everyone called her Emmy.

The third and last Fairy authoress was an 18 year old with brown eyes, black hair, a red baseball cap and jeans, green shoes, and a black shirt under a purple jacket. Her name is Subuku no Jess, but everyone called her Jessy.

The three authoress walked over to the cradle and looked into it. "Awww!" The three Authoress cooed.

"The little dear!" Jessy said with a smile on her face.

After they finished admiring the baby, the three walked before King Asuma and Queen Kurenai and bowed to them. "Your majesties." They all said.

"My friends and I each shall bless the child with one gift. No more, no less." Bella announced. Then, she walked over to the cradle and waved a magic wand. "Little princess, my gift to you will be the gift of beauty."

With that, Bella waved her magic wand, who had an red orb that glowed, which gave off a red sparkling aura.

_**One gift, beauty rare**_

_**Black of ebony in her hair**_

_**Lips that shame the red red rose**_

_**She'll walk with springtime**_

_**Wherever she goes**_

After that, Emmy slithered forward to give her gift while taking out a orange wand with a orange-yellow glowing orb on top. "Tiny princess, my gift to you will be the gift of song." With that, Emmy waved her wand, which gave off a sparkling orange-yellow aura.

_**One gift, the gift of song**_

_**Melody her whole life long**_

_**The nightingale's her troubadour**_

_**Bringing her sweet serenade to her door**_

Next, it was Jessy's turn. The black haired authoress walked up to the cradle and took out a blue wand with a bubble orb which glowed also. "All right, Sweet princess. My gift to you shall be..."

Before Jessy could say anything else, the main castle doors swung open much to everyone's surprise. Then, a green lightning bolt struck in the center of the room, causing a plume of smoke and slim. When the smoke cleared up, The authoress looked both shocked and angry at what was there.

In the center of the room were an villain and a bird!

The villain was a woman with Slender, fair skin, shiny curly black hair, gray eyes she wears a crimson dress, gold colored earrings that look like spikes, black cloak. Her name is Mother Gothel.

With her was a Sulfur-Crested Cockatoo bird with White feathers, Slightly Dark, and brown eyes. His name is Nigel.

"Mother Gothel and Nigel." Emmy said, in a shocked voice.

"What is that smelly, skinny, witch, and her ugly bird doing here?" Jessy asked angrily and quietly.

"Shh, Jessy." Bella and Emmy scolded.

Mother Gothel smiled. "Well, this is quite a splendid assemblage, King Asuma. The royals, the children, the gentry, and-." Before the sinister villain finished, she looked at Bella, Emmy, and Jessy with a chuckle. "Ohh great. Even the authoress rejects."

Upon hearing that, a fierce scowl appeared on Jessy's face, and she tried to charge at the villain and the bird, but Bella and Emmy held her back.

"You see, the reason me and my friend are here, is because we were surprised that we didn't received an invite." Mother Gothel explained.

"Hmm. Let's see... Uhh... Because your weren't invited and not wanted." Jessy snapped.

"Now wh..." Gothel said before she chuckled. "This is quite an awkward situation. And here we thought that me and my friend were overlooked. Well, then, if that is the case, we think we shall be on our way." Mother Gothel added.

"And… neither or you are offended?" Queen Kurenai asked in surprise.

"Why, no, Queen Kurenai. But to show that we are no party spoilers..." Gothel started, evilly. "...we too shall bestow a gift to the young princess as well." Gothel finished.

Upon hearing this, Bella, Emmy, and Jessy stood in front of the cradle as if Mother Gothel was to try anything evil, while drawing wands.

"Lend us your ears, everyone! Here's how it'll go, The dear Princess Daisy Sarutobi shall indeed grow up in grace and beauty. And those who know her will love her. _But..."_ Mother Gothel said before she conjured up an image of evil demons, and monsters. "Before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel..." On 'spinning wheel', the image became a spinning wheel with a very sharp spindle as the wheel spun really fast. Gothel left off with a smirk.

Nigel finished, evilly, **"DIE!"**

On 'DIE', the image changed to Princess Daisy, all grown up and lying on a bed, dead.

Then, Queen Kurenai gasped in horror and grabbed her daughter, holding her in concern. "Oh, no!" She exclaimed.

Gothel and Nigel looked at each other, then burst out in evil laughter at this.

"Seize that Evil Stepmother and that bird!" King Asuma ordered angrily.

Minion guards (Despicable Me) began to charge at both Gothel and Nigel

As the guards closed in on Mother Gothel and Nigel, the stepmother made a fiery barrier appear around her. "Stand back, you fools!" Mother Gothel yelled.

Another explosion had occurred, making the guards back off. When all was clear, Gothel's voice could be heard, laughing insanely. Everyone was still shocked at Mother Gothel's "gift". Queen Kurenai still held her child carefully as she looked at her husband with concern.

Bella saw the worried looks on the king and queen's faces and spoke up. "Your majesties, I know this is very hard for you, but maybe Jessy can do something about it."

"Bella's right." Jessy said as she and Emmy walked up next to Bella. "And besides, I didn't actually give _my_ gift yet."

"So you can undo this terrible curse?" King Asuma asked with hope.

"That, I'm afraid I can't." Jessy answered, shaking her head.

"Yes, Our powers are great, but Gothel's are far greater." Bella agreed.

"But maybe, Jessy's gift can help." Emmy said, smiling.

Jessy then walked forward. She then looked back at the others with concern. "But…"

"Jessy, we know you can do this….we believe in you" Bella said encouraging Jessy.

Jessy's face went into determination. She then waved her wand as she spoke. "Sweet princess, if through these evil stepmother's trick, a spindle should your finger prick. A ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you shall keep. And from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss, the spell shall break."

After Jessy had finished, a column of light rained down on the group.

_**For true love conquers all**_


	3. Bella's Plan

**Here is the next chapter where Bella, Emmy, and Jessy think of a plan to keep me safe from Gothel's curse.**

* * *

**Ch.2: Bella's Plan**

So here's how it went, although Jessy had switched around the curse on the Princess Daisy, King Asuma was still fearful for his daughter's life. Therefore, he issued an order that every spinning wheel in the kingdom be burnt on that very day. Therefore, it was done, as every spinning wheel the people could find was thrown into a bonfire to be burnt to ashes.

Up on the balcony outside of the throne room, Bella watched the bonfire from the window with a concerned look on each of their face. "Oi, vay!" Bella said with a sad sigh. "This whole thing is ridiculous." Bella said, crossing her arms.

He then went over to the thrones, which Jessy and Emmy (who were having drinks and food) were sitting in front of. "Come on, Jessy. Come take a seat and have a snack." Emmy insisted.

Bella sighed as she took a crust of bread from Emmy, who handed it to her.

"Now come on, Bella. I am sure this whole problem will work out somehow." The young authoress reassured them both.

Jessy then came into the conversation. "Well, I know one thing that's for sure, a bonfire can't stop Mother Gothel. She'd use her magic to douse the flames with a snap of her fingers"

"That is true. But what can do to stop them?" Bella asked in a frown.

"What if we go and talk things out with her?" Emmy suggested.

"Talk things out?" Bella asked in disbelief, spitting soda out of her mouth. "With the witch plus a caretaker of a evil bird? You can't be serious!" Bella exclaimed.

"Well, she can't be all that bad." Emmy said, while scratching her own head.

"Oh yes she can" Bella said.

Jessy crossed her arms as she mumbled to herself with cookies in her hand. "Oooh. I'd like to turn that slobbering, evil witch into a old, little wart toad."

Emmy groaned and looked at her in annoyance, "Really, Jessy?" she asked, irritably, "And besides, you wouldn't be able to do it, even if you wanted to."

"Emmy is right. Our magic won't work that way." Bella agreed.

"We only use our magic to bring joy and happiness, Jessy." Emmy added.

"Well, that always make me happy." Jessy said, sipping on her soda.

"There must be a way to work this out…" Bella said before she began to think. At that moment, she smiled happily, and she looked towards the others with excitement. "I have an idea!"

"Really?" Jessy asked. "What? Tell us, Bella!"

Emmy and Jessy came over to her, excited to hear Bella's plan. "Okay, so what's your plan, Bella?" Emmy asked, with a raised eye-brow

At that moment, Bella spoke up. "Quiet! Not here. Even walls have ears." she said, looking around. The Authoress then looked around a corner, turned to the others and waved to them with a "follow me" gesture. "Follow me, quick!"

With a wave of her magical wand, Bella shrunk Emmy and Jessy, even herself, to the average size of a rat. Luckily, they landed on a table, and they went into a little box. Once they got in, Jessy entered last and closed the door behind them.

As Jessy turned on a light, Bella spoke up. "I will turn her into a flower!" The Authoress announced proudly.

"Uh- Nigel won't be too happy if you do that to his master." Emmy and Jessy warned.

"No, no, no. Not Gothel; I meant Princess Daisy!" Bella corrected Emmy and Jessy.

"That's a relief. I betcha anything that Daisy would make one cute flower, like a daisy." Emmy said happily.

"It perfect! A flower can not prick its finger. After all, It doesn't have any!" Bella said happily.

"She'll be totally safe!" Emmy agreed happily.

Jessy then frowned at the thought of something. "That's a good plan… But it might go down in flames when Gothel send a frost or burns her, or anything else harmful that she's capable of."

The others then came into realization at this, and looked down in disappointment. "Oh, yes." Bella sighed unhappily, placing her hand under her chin.

"She always ruins your's plans, not to mention your flowers." Emmy groaned.

"Your right. And they shall be expecting that to happen, obviously." Bella agreed.

"What more does she even won't expect? She know almost everything." Emmy told them.

"Technically, that's not true. Those two don't know a thing about love, kindness, or helping others. To tell you the truth, I think those two are as miserable as anything." Emmy explained.

Upon hearing what Emmy had said, Bella smiled. "Wait...that's it!" Bella exclaimed as an idea struck her like lightning . "I have an idea what we can do that Mother Gothel won't expect at all!" she paused to think, then spoke to herself. "Okay, let's see...we have to do this right to make it work. Now, let's see, the rusted old house; the abandoned one. The King and Queen may think the idea is crazy, but we will have to tell them it is the only way..."

"Where on earth are you going with this, Bella?" Jessy asked, not catching on at all.

Bella turned and explained. "We are going to tell King Asuma and Queen Kurenai about three peasants, who will raise a foundling child deep in the forest."

"Well, that's nice of them." Emmy said, not catching on either.

"But, Bella... Who are they, exactly?" Jessy asked.

"Turn around girls" Bella said. The authoresses began to turn around and suddenly their clothes change along with Bella.

Bella wore an purple shirt with dark blue jeans, a light purple headband and tennis shoes.

Emmy wore an light blue shirt with light blue jeans, and have her hair on a ponytail. And tennis shoes like Bella.

Jessy wore the same clothes like Bella, but the shirt was light green with a light green headband.

"Hey, it's us!" Emmy said, pointing at herself in the mirror

"Uh-huh." Bella smiled with a nod.

"Wait. You mean, 'we'?" asked Jessy in surprise.

"Yes!" Bella said again, smiling even more.

"We'll take care of the baby?" asked Emmy.

"Well, I don't see why not." Bella said with a smile. "Besides, this ought to be fun."

Yeah. We'll have to feed it, and…" started Jessy.

"And wash it, dress it, rock it to sleep. Oh, this will be so much fun." Emmy said, sighing happily that she could practice taking care of a baby.

"But can we do it?" Jessy asked.

"Well, if mortals and adults can do it, I don't see why we cannot." said Bella with a smile while walking towards the door.

"Sweet! With our abilities and magic, this will be as easy as one, two, three." Smiled Jessy. Emmy nodded in agreement, as they got out their wands

Before Bella could make one last step, she stopped dead in her tracks, and spun around on the leg she was standing up-straight on. "Hold it, right there! No magic! I'll be taking possession of everything to do with those if you don't mind."

With a nod, Emmy, besides Jessy, handed over anything that had a magic power in it. Her wands and bracelet.

"Hold it. You want us to live like mortals? For 16 years?" exclaimed Jessy, trying to hide her wand and flew on her wings.

Just then, Bella zap the wings to stop Jessy flying and got in her way so she wouldn't run away. Soon, the teenaged authoress was chasing Jessy around the place.

"But we don't know how to! We've never done many things without magic!"

"And that's why Mother Gothel won't expect it." Bella pointed out as she continued chasing Jessy.

"It's the perfect job for us."

"But who's gonna wash and cook?"

"We can all do it."

"I can take care of the baby!" offered Emmy happily.

"**GIVE ME YOUR WAND JESSICA KRELBORN**." Demanded Bella as she tried effortlessly to reach behind Jessy's back.

All that the teenaged girl did in response was shoot a magic ray at Bella, changing her into a wolf. At that moment, Bella grabbed Jessy's wand and as she groaned in defeat. she then used it, to turn herself back into her regular attire. After making sure that all the possessions that had to do with magic, powers, etc. had been taken, Bella smiled with a nod.

"Alright, Come on. We must tell their majesties at once."

Suddenly, Bella jumped out of the small box, and grew to the size of an average person. She then began to walk off, forgetting about the others.

"**BELLA**!" yelled the miniature companions.

Upon realizing her mistake, Bella magically made the others grow to their normal sizes. Bella smiled, and then left the room with the others following quickly.

Later, King Asuma and Queen Kurenai watched sadly as their only beloved possession, their daughter, Daisy, disappeared into the night by her new guardians. Emmy was seen holding her last.


	4. Gothel's Plan

**This chapter is about Mother Gothel's evil plan( Evil Laugh)(Looks at audience). Sorry, read and find out.**

* * *

**Ch.3: Gothel's Plan**

Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Asuma, Queen Kurenai, and their people. But as the time for the princess's sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Mother Gothel's domain, EvilToon Castle, thundered with their wrath and frustration, their evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.

Inside the dark and cryptic castle, Mother Gothel was sitting angrily in her thrown, Nigel was next to Gothel's throne as she petted him. She glanced at the group of various villains. They were Carlos and Phil (**Hop**), Denzel Crocker (**The Fairly OddParents**), Plankton, Dennis and The Thug Tug Thugs (**SpongeBob SquarePants**), Crew of the Flying Dutchman (**Pirates of the Caribbean**), DOOM (**TUFF Puppy**), Team Rocket (**Pokemon**), Rocky and Mugsy and Wile E. Coyote (**Looney Tunes**), Flying Monkeys and Winkies (**The Wizard of Oz**), Thieves (**Aladdin and the King of Thieves**), Pain and Panic (**Hercules**) and The Terwilliger Family (**The Simpsons**). "It's unbelievable! Sixteen years and not a trace of that little brat!" screamed Gothel very angrily. "She couldn't have vanished into thin air! Are you sure you searched everywhere, Carlos?'

"Uh, yeah, your highness." Said an yellow chick named Carlos nervously. "Everywhere. Yeah, we all did.".

Soon, every villain started chattering in agreement.

"Everywhere? So did you also look in the town, the forests, the mountains… and the sewers?" demanded Mother Gothel with a glare.

Another chick with red headphones name, Phil nodded in agreement. "Yep, we searched all of those places you said. Mountains, forests, houses, sewers…"

"Oh, yeah! All the cradles too." said a member of Team Rocket, James, butting in.

Upon hearing '"cradles", Gothel looked at them with really dry and unimpressed expressions. "'Cradles'?"

"Well, duh! Every cradle!" answered Pain with a "duh" look, and on "cradle" he positioned his arms like he was holding a baby in them, and rocking it back and forth.

Smiling calmly, despite her eye was switching in fury, Gothel looked at her beloved friend Nigel putting her hand under his chin. "Did you hear that, Nigel? This whole time and years, they've been searching the Kingdom from top to bottom for a baby."

Every last one of Gothel's guards smiled and nodded proudly.

"Yes! It makes plenty of sense!" said Nigel sarcastically with a chuckle.

Gothel laughed wildly with Nigel and soon, everyone else joined in as well. Gothel then began, "You lot are...", All of a sudden, lightning flashed and a roar of thunder could be heard as the stepmother glared at her minions with anger and fury in their eyes. **"FOOLS!"**

"Oh, boy!" exclaimed a sea creature named Plankton in fear.

"Momma!" squeaked James in a wimpy voice.

"**IDIOTS! IMBECILES! MORONS!"** shouted Gothel.

It wasn't long until she started firing lasers at all the villains with her scepter. All of the villains then ran in fear as they screamed.

After all the commotion, Gothel growled in frustration, then sighed as she walked towards her throne, and sat on it.

"Oh, they're all hopeless. Why do they have to be so incompetent!" She exclaimed in frustration. She then whined, in her own self-pity, "Why me? Why me?"

Soon, Nigel began to fly to where she was. "My friend Nigel, you are my last hope. Go, fly far and wide. Search for a maiden of sixteen years with hair black as ebony, eyes of brown like chocolate, and lips shade of the red rose."

With a nod, Nigel flew away he went out of the room and ran off in search of Princess Daisy , just as Gothel spoke one last time before he was out of sight.

"Go and do not fail me."


	5. 16 Years Later

**Here is the next chapter where Bella, Emmy, and Jessy plan a party for mine 16****th**** birthday and send me to the forest.**

* * *

**Ch.4: 16 Years Later**

"_And so, for long 16 years, the whereabouts of the princess remains a mystery. While deep in the forest, in a wood cutter's cottage, the good authoress carried out their well laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own; they named her Anna-Bridgit."_

The wooden door of the cottage opened and revealed a beautiful, 16-year-old girl with long black dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, wears a blue jean jacket, a jade green shirt under it, blue jeans, and black boots. She's Daisy or, which the authoress named her Anna-Bridgit, until the time has come. Anna-Bridgit hummed her song as she cleaned the side of the window.

"_On this, her 16th birthday, the authoress had planned a party and something extra special for a surprise."_

At the living room, Bella, Emmy, and Jessy gathered around for a plan for a design for a dress. "Bella, how about this one?" Jessy asked.

"This is the one I picked," said Bella

"She'll look beautiful in that," said Emmy

"Now, I thought a few changes," said Bella

"Don't forget the pretty bow," Emmy added.

"Yes, and the raised the shoulder lengths on the line," said Bella.

"We'll make it green," said Jessy.

"Oh no, Jess, purple," said Bella. While Bella continues explaining, Anna-Bridgit walked downstairs and smiled at her guardians.

"Well, and what are you girls up to?" Anna-Bridgit asked.

"Up to?" Jessy asked, as she and the other babbling to explain, until she found a basket, "We want you to pick some berries."

"That's it, berries," Bella agreed, escorting Anna-Bridgit outside.

"Lots of berries," Emmy added.

"But I picked berries yesterday," said Anna-Bridgit.

"Oh, but we need more," said Bella, while Anna-Bridgit walked outside, smiling.

"Lots, lots more," Emmy added.

"Now, don't hurry back," said Bella.

"And don't talk to strangers!" Jessy shouted, reminding Anna-Bridgit. The girls waved goodbye and Anna-Bridgit waved goodbye. Jessy wondered, "I wonder if she suspects."

"Of course not. Come along," Bella giggled, getting out a few items to make a dress, "She'll be excited."

"A real birthday party with a real birthday cake," Emmy agreed.

"Yes and a dress a princess can be proud of," said Bella.

"I'll get the wands" said Jessy, walking upstairs to get the wands.

"Yes, you get…" Bella is shocked, "The Wands?"

"Oh no," said Emmy.

"No, magic, Jessy," said Bella.

"But the 16 years are almost over," said Jessy.

"We're taking no chances," Bella handed Jessy the stuff.

"But I've never bake a fancy cake," said Jessy.

"You won't, friend," said Bella, getting more design stuff.

"I'll make the cake, Jess," said Emmy, getting out baking stuff for the cake.

"You?" Jessy asked, concerned.

"Don't worry, she's always wanted to, Jessy and this is her last chance," said Bella.

"I'm going to make it 15 layers with pink and blue forget-me-not," said Emmy.

"And I'll make the dress," Bella added.

"But you can't sow and she's never cooked," said Jessy, still concerned.

"Oh, it's simple," Bella picked up the scissors.

"All you do is follow the book," Emmy finished.

"You stand here, Jessy. You can be the dummy," said bella.

"Well, I still say that we should use our powers," said Jessy, as Bella covered her with a purple cloth and snips parts of it with her scissors. Emmy moved baking stuff out of the way and read the book, "Flour, three cups," she looked around and found a cup and flour; she poured the flour into the cup and poured it with the cups, but different cups. Bella continues snipping the scissors, making a large circle.

"What's that for?" Jessy asked.

"Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom," Bella placed the cloth, where the big circle is, around Jessy.

"That's for the feet to go through," said Emmy. Bella covered parts of the cloth on Jessy.

"It's purple!" Jessy exclaimed.

"Oh and it is lovely shade, isn't it?" Bella asked, continuing her job.

"But I wanted it green," said Jessy.

"Now, Jess we decided it purple," said Bella, covering more cloth on Jessy.

"You decided it," Jessy corrected. Bella wrapped the sash around Jessy's waist. Emmy picked up two eggs and read the book, "Two eggs, folded it gently. Fold? Oh, well." Emmy placed two eggs in the bowl and folded parts of the patty, but she didn't know that she broke them when she pressed the patty.

"I can't breathe!" Jessy muffled under the cloth as Bella snipped the top of the cloth and pushed it down, making a hole for the neck and arms. Jessy looked at it, "It looks awful."

"That's because it's on you, Jess," said Bella, snipping some more. Emmy reads the book, "Now one tisp…tisp?"

"One teaspoon," Jessy corrected.

"One teaspoon of course," Emmy giggled. Bella measured Jessy's height, "Gracious how that child grown."

"Oh it seems like only yesterday we brought her here," Jessy sighed.

"Just a tiny baby," said Emmy.

Erin sniffed, wiping the tear as Bella asked, "Why Jess…"

"What's the matter?" Emmy asked.

"After the day she'll be a princess and we won't have any Anna-Bridgit," Jessy began to cry.

"Oh Jessy…" said Emmy.

"Now, we all knew this day would come," Bella shed a tear.

"But why did have to come sooner?" Emmy asked, crying.

"After all, we had her for 16 years," said Bella.

"16 wonderful years," Jessy smiled. Bella snapped out of it, "Come on, we're acting like a lot of ninnies. Come on, she'll be back before we get started." Bella continued making a dress while Emmy continued making the cake.


	6. Once Upon A Dream

**Here is the next chapter where I go to the forest and meet someone I met before, Once Upon A Dream, (Love Sighs).**

* * *

**Ch.5: Once Upon A Dream**

Back in the forest, Anna-Bridgit kept walking, gathering the berries as she sang a beautiful song. A Swablu shook the water off of it and heard Anna-Bridgit's beautiful voice. It flew, singing that song and following Anna-Bridgit. As she sang her song, Swablu did the same. Anna-Bridgit sang a different song as Swablu and a Pidgy sang her song. Swablu and Pidgy followed her as they began to wake up two bunnies named Thumper and his sister Daisy**(Disney Bunnies Franchise)**from the log. Thumper and Daisy got the attention and came to Anna-Bridgit. Swablu and Pidgey woke up Bucky the Squirrel. Bucky got the attention and went to the hole of the tree. Pachirisu pushed a Noctowl. Noctowl floated down to Anna-Bridgit's basket and sang along with her. Anna-Bridgit and the Pokémon and animals walked over the log to look for more berries.

* * *

Far from her, a young man rode on a horse named Zebstrika; it was Sasuke Uchiha, but he's now 17 years.. He has grown a little tall, his hair have grown too. He was wearing different clothes(**A.N. Imagine Sasuke's clothes that he wears on Naruto: Shippudden minus the purple and grey colors and switched them with a blue and white with some red colors of the Uchiha clan).**Sasuke heard the beautiful voice as Zebstrika continued walking, but Sasuke stopped it.

"You hear that, Zebstrika?" Sasuke asked as Zebstrika glared at him, "Beautiful," Zebstrika rolled its eyes and began to walk, but Sasuke stopped it, "What is it?" he continued listening to that beautiful voice, "Come on, let's find out," Zebstrika refused to help Sasuke, "Aw come on, for an extra bucket of oats and a few carrots?" Zebstrika nodded happily, "Hop boy!"

Zebstrika began to run with Sasuke riding it. It ran around the forest, following that voice. Zebstrika stopped as the voice is heard again and it ran to follow the voice. As Zebstrika jumped over the log, Sasuke screamed, falling off of it and fell into the water. Zebstrika noticed that he's gone and walked towards the water. It found Sasuke and removed his ninja headband, but Sasuke was not happy.

He splashed Zebstrika, "No carrots!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Pokémon and animals helped Anna-Bridgit picking berries as she hummed the song.

Anna-Bridgit: _**I wonder, I wonder**_

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_

_**To sing to sweet thing to**_

_**A gain little love melody**_

Anna-Bridgit walked in the forest, until she took a good view at the castle, far away.

_**I wonder, I wonder**_

_**If my heart keeps singing**_

_**Will my song keep winging?**_

_**To someone who'll find me**_

_**And bring back our love song to me**_

She and the Pokémon and animals looked at the castle. Anna-Bridgit sighed, "Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child?"

Noctowl flew in front of her, _"Who?"_

"Bella, Emmy, and Jessy," Anna-Bridgit replied, "They never want me to meet everyone," Pidgey, Swablu and Starly sighed, depressing. Anna-Bridgit smiled, "But you know what? I've fooled them. I have met someone."

"_Who?"_ Noctowl asked, following her.

"Oh, a prince, a ninja prince" Anna-Bridgit replied as the bird-type Pokémon asked her what he looks like or how tall, "Well, he's tall and handsome and so romantic," Starly asked her, "Oh we walked together and talked together. And just before we say goodbye, he took me in his arms and then…I woke up," the Pokémon sighed very sad, "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream more than once, it's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times."

As Bucky picked up the nut, it spotted the clothes that belongs to Sasuke. Bucky threw the nut at Noctowl, Swablu and Pidgey. Noctowl flew next to Bucky and Bucky pointed at Sasuke's Ninja clothes. Noctowl got and idea and huddled the other Pokémon and animals, speaking in Pokémon and animal language. Noctowl has a plan to cheer Anna-Bridgit up, making her dream to come true. Bucky tapped Daisy and she and Thumper followed the other Pokémon and animals.

* * *

The Pokémon and animals perched on the branch, where the clothes were. Noctowl winked at Bucky as they listened to Sasuke speaking, wearing normal clothes.

"You know, Zebstrika, there was something strange about that voice. To beautiful to be real," said Sasuke, as Daisy and Thumper hopped into the shoes, "Maybe it was some mysterious being, a wood sprite…" Zebstrika neighed, when it saw the other Pokémon and animals stealing his clothes.

Sasuke saw them, running away, "Hey, stop!"

* * *

Swablu and Pidgey placed the ninja clothes on Noctowl and Bucky placed the headband on Noctowl. Bucky pushed Daisy and Thumper and signaled Noctowl. Noctowl fell on top of them, until Swablu and Pidgey helped it. Noctowl 'walked' to Anna-Bridgit.

Anna-Bridgit relaxed, petting Eevee, until the Pokémon and animals ran and flew away. Anna-Bridgit turned around and gasped, seeing Noctowl, but she didn't know, "Why, it's my dream prince," she giggled, "Sweet prince," she sang some quotes as Noctowl 'bowed,' "You know, I'm really not suppose to speak to strangers, but we've met before."

Anna-Bridgit: _**I know you I walked with you **_

_**Once upon a dream**_

_**I know you the gleam in your eyes is so **_

_**Familiar a gleam**_

As she danced with Noctowl, Sasuke and Zebstrika spotted her through the bushes.

_**Yet I know it's true**_

_**That vision are so them all they seem**_

_**But if I know you**_

_**I know what you'll do**_

_**You'll love me at once**_

_**The way to did once upon a dream**_

Anna-Bridgit continued dancing with Noctowl, while Daisy and Thumper are having trouble.

_**But if I know you**_

_**I know what you'll do**_

Sasuke grabbed Noctowl and danced with Anna-Bridgit.

_**You'll love me at once**_

Sasuke:_** The way you did once upon a dream**_

Anna-Bridgit saw Noctowl, who chuckled nervously. Anna-Bridgit got startled as Sasuke held her hand, "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, it wasn't that," said Anna-Bridgit, "It's just that you're…"

"A stranger?" Sasuke asked as Anna-Bridgit nodded, "But don't you remember? We've met before."

"We have?" she asked.

"Yes, you said so yourself. Once upon a dream," said Sasuke.

Sasuke: _**I know you I walked with you **_

_**Once upon a dream**_

_**I know you the gleam in your eyes is so **_

_**Familiar a gleam**_

They began to dance in the forest, smiling.

Chorus: _**And I know it's true**_

_**That vision are so them all they seem**_

_**But if I know you**_

_**I know what you'll do**_

_**You'll love me at once**_

_**The way to did once upon a dream**_

Anna-Bridgit lean her head on Sasuke's shoulder as his on top of her head.

"Who are you? What is your name?" Sasuke asked.

"My name. Why it's…" Anna-Bridgit gasped, "Oh no, I can't I…goodbye!" she ran off.

"But when will I see you, again?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh never, never," Anna-Bridgit replied.

"Never?"

"Well, maybe someday."

"When, tomorrow?"

"Oh no, this evening!"

"Where?"

"At the cottage! In the cliff!"

Sasuke and Zebstrika watched Anna-Bridgit ran off


	7. Truth about Daisy

**Here is the next chapter where I find out that I'm not Anna-Bridgit but Princess Daisy. And this is my favorite scene from the movie.**

* * *

**Ch.6: Truth about Daisy**

Back at the cottage, Emmy had lit the candles on the cake, but the cake is too long. Due to too much frosting, the cake is about to tip over. Emmy stopped it and held the stick of the broom, preventing it to tip over, but the frost kept flowing on the cake along with the candles.

"Well, what do you think of it?" Emmy asked.

"Why it's…" Bella gasped a little, when she finished the dress, but not the beautiful dress. Jessy wore that messy dress, but she rolled her eyes, getting annoyed. Bella answered carefully not to hurt her best friend's feelings, "It's a very unusual cake, isn't it?"

"Yes," Emmy replied as she picked up the candles, "Of course, it'll be much stiffer after it's baked."

"Of course, Emmy. What do you think of the dress?" Bella asked.

"Well it's…it's not exactly the way it's in the book, is it?" Emmy replied, not to hurt Bella's feelings.

"Oh, I improved it. But perhaps I had a few ruffles, what do you think?"

"I think so, what do you think, Jessy?"

"I think we had enough of this nonsense!" Jessy snapped, when a part of the dress snapped on her face, "I think we oughta think of Anna-Bridgit and what she's thinking of this mist,"

Jessy walked away as the dress fell apart, "I still think what I thought before; I'm getting the wands and bring our magic back!"

"You know, I think she's right," said Emmy. Jessy walked downstairs, holding the wands. "Here they are. Good as new!"

"Whoa, whoa, careful, Jessy!" Bella exclaimed, grabbing the wands, "Quick, lock the doors," Jessy locked all the doors, "Emmy, close the windows and block up every cranny. We can't take any chances," after that, the house is locked, "And now you take care of the cake…"

"While I…" said Jessy.

"Clean the room, Jessy," said Bella, giving her back Jessy's wand, "And I'll make the dress."

"Now hurry," said Emmy.

Jessy snarled and turned around, pointed her wand, "Come on, bucket, mop and broom. Bella said clean up the room." The cleaning stuff walked down the stairs, began to clean.

Bella chuckled, bringing out the purple cloth with her magic wand, "And now to make a lovely dress to grace a fair princess," she waved her wand forming the top for a dress.

"Eggs, flour, milk," said Emmy as the baking stuff stood in front of her; she showed them the book, "Just do it like it says here in the book. I'll do the candles." The baking stuff began to work on the ingredients to make a cake. Meanwhile, the broom swept up the pile of dust as the furniture floated out of the way. The broom stopped, leaving the dust in front of Jessy. Jessy looked around and snapped pointed her wand and blasted, making the dust disappear. Emmy watched as the cream formed a lovely cake.

Meanwhile, Bella waved her wand, making the scissors snipping on the cloth. She sewed it, making a long sleeve and attached on the side of the dress, very beautiful. Jessy danced with the mop as it cleaned the floor. Emmy floated on top, getting out of the way. As Jessy kept dancing, she saw Bella making the dress with purple clothing.

"Oh no, not purple. Make it green," Erin pointed her wand, magic came out and the sparkles hit the dress, changing the color of purple to jade green.

Bella gasped and glared at Jessy, "Jessy! Make it purple," she changed the color back to purple.

Jessy kept dancing with the mop, "Make green," she whispered. Jessy's magic hit the purple sash, changing it to green. The green sash made the whole dress changing into jade green.

"Purple!" Bella glared at Jessy. Jessy smirked and snapped her fingers, "Green." Bella covered the dress, but didn't cover herself because Jessy's magic changed Bella's clothes into green. Jessy chuckled, until Bella's magic hit her, changing her clothes into purple. Bella continued her work, until she got hit again. Bella smirked and shot her magic at Jessy. Jessy dodged it, but the mirror bounced the magic back, hitting her.

Jessy hit Bella by the magic. Suddenly, Bella and Jessy began a magic fight as Emmy continued making the cake. But what they didn't realize is that their magic hit hitting the pot, flying up to the chimney.

* * *

Outside, Nigel kept searching for the princess. He have looked everywhere and it looks like he was about to give up.

Suddeny, he saw green and purple lights coming from the forest.

"What?" Nigel asked looking at the lights. The bird flew to the direction the lights were, until he saw the cottage, where the chimney shoots out the magic.

"What is going on in there?" Nigel looked inside, until the magic hits him twice.

* * *

Inside, Jessy and Bella continued the magic war, taking cover. Jessy gasped when her clothes changed into purple. Bella took cover, when her clothes changed into green. As they both shot their magic, the magic hit the dress, changing the color to purple and jade green.

"Now look what you done!" Bella snapped, glaring at Jessy. As Emmy lit the candles, she heard someone humming, "Listen."

"It's Anna-Bridgit!" said Jessy.

"She's back! Enough of this foolishness," said Bella, changing her clothes back. Jessy put the cleaning dishes away. Bella placed the dress on the chair, "Make it purple. Now hide, quickly!" Emmy lit the rest of the candles. Jessy was about to hide, but she changed the color of the dress, "green."

Outside, Anna-Bridgit ran towards the house, "Bella!"

Back inside, the girls took cover, until Bella gasped, "Good gracious! Who left the mop running?"

Jessy gasped and pointed her wand, "Stop mop," the mop stopped moving.

Anna-Bridgit opened the door, "Bella, Emmy, Jessy? Where is everybody?" Nigel watched her as she walked inside, she gasped of what she saw; a cake and a jade green dress.

"Surprise!" the girls called.

"Happy birthday," said Emmy.

"Oh you darlings. This is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet him," said Anna-Bridgit.

"Him?" Emmy asked.

"Anna-Bridgit…" said Jessy.

"You've met some stranger?" Bella asked.

"Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before," Anna-Bridgit replied.

"You have?" Bella is confused.

"Where?" Jessy asked, wondering if she met Sasuke Uchiha.

"Once upon a dream," Anna-Bridgit sang the same song, dancing with Emmy.

"She's in love," said Emmy.

"Oh no!" Jessy groaned.

"This is terrible!" Bella exclaimed.

"Why?" Anna-Bridgit asked, "After all, I'm 16."

"It isn't that, Anna-Bridgit." said Bella.

"You're already betroth," Emmy added.

"Betroth?" Anna-Bridgit asked.

"Since the day you were born," Jessy explained.

"To Prince Sasuke Uchiha, Anna-Bridgit," Emmy added.

"But that's impossible. How could I marry a prince? I have to be a…" said Anna-Bridgit.

"A Princess," Jessy finished.

"And you are," said Emmy.

"Princess Daisy Sarutobi," Bella finished. Nigel gasped and smirked evilly that he finally found her, after all these years. He flew away, back to EvilToon Castle, telling Mother Gothel the news.

"Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Asuma Sarutobi," said Bella.

"But…but I can't," Anna-Bridgit gasped, "He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him here."

"I'm sorry Anna-Bridgit, but you must never see that young man, again," said Bella.

"Oh no…no…I can't believe it…no," Anna-Bridgit ran pass Bella and Emmy, crying. Anna-Bridgit ran upstairs, to her room.

"And we'd though she be so happy," Jessy said, as Bella shed a tear.

* * *

In Anna-Bridgit's room, Anna-Bridgit cried on her bed that she'll never see the man she loves ever again.


	8. Scups

**Here is the next chapter where Fugaku and Asuma began to talk about Sasuke's and Daisy's future. I always laugh at this scene when I watch the movie, especially the song.**

* * *

**Ch.7: Scups**

At the castle, that evening, King Asuma stood by the window, sighing. He knows today is the day that his daughter returns, but he's still worried. By the table, Fugaku is eating and sat on the chair.

"Do you think they make it by now?" Asuma asked.

"Course not," Fugaku replied, "Could happen until sunset," he notice that Asuma is very concerned, "Now, come man, buck up. Battle's over! The girl is good as here."

"I'm sorry, Fugaku. But after 16 years of worrying, never knowing," said Asuma.

"It's all in the past," Fugaku clapped his hands, calling a ninja teacher name Iruka Umino. Iruka walked to them, holding a tray, where a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Tonight, we toast the future," Fugaku swiped the bottle away, "With something I've been saving for 16 years," he poured the wine in the glasses, "Here, to the future." Iruka took a sip in the glass, not to get caught.

"Right, Fugaku to the future," said Asuma.

Fugaku: _**Scups**_

Asuma: _**Scups**_

Fugaku: _**A toast to this night**_

Asuma: _**The old look is rosin**_

Fugaku: _**The future is bright**_

Asuma and Fugaku (_while Iruka play a guitar_): _**Our children will marry**_

_**Our kingdoms unite**_

_**Scups, scups, scups**_

The men took a drink as Iruka took another sip; he hiccupped, smiling drunk. "And now, to the new home," said Fugaku.

"New home?" Asuma asked.

"Children need a nest of their own, place to raise their kids," said Fugaku. Iruka noticed that the bottle is next to his face, so he poured the wine in his cup again.

"Well, I suppose in time," Asuma agreed.

"Of course," said Fugaku, "To the home."

Fugaku: _**Scups**_

Asuma: _**Scups**_

Fugaku: _**A toast to a home**_

Asuma: _**When grand of by farther and palace in Rome**_

Fugaku: _**Let me fill up your glass**_

_**That last was all foam**_

Both: _**Scups, scups, scups**_

Iruka kept playing his guitar, very drunk. Fugaku clapped his hands as he got the attention.

"The plans," Fugaku ordered. Iruka opened the paper and showed the plan to Asuma, but Iruka couldn't keep his balance and hiccupped.

"Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborates of course," said Fugaku, "40 bedrooms, dining hall, honeymoon cottage, really."

"You mean, you two are building it already?" Asuma asked.

"Built, finished," Fugaku replied, "Lovebirds can move in tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But Fugaku, they're not even married yet," said Asuma.

"We'll take care of that, tonight. To the wedding," said Fugaku.

"Now hold on, Fugaku. I haven't even seen my daughter, yet and you're taking her away from me," said Asuma. Iruka used his guitar to fill it up with wine. He patted it, smiling very drunk.

"Getting my Sasuke are you?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes but…" said Asuma.

"Want you see our grand-children?"

"Of course…"

"Well, there's no time to lose. Getting in on in years," Fugaku chuckled as Iruka sat by the table, drinking too much wine; he fell under the table, "To the wedding."

"Now be reasonable, Fugaku. After all, Daisy knows nothing of all this," said Asuma.

"Well?" Fugaku asked.

"Well, it may have come quite a shock," said Asuma.

Fugaku gasped, glaring at Asuma, "Shock? My son a shock? What's wrong with my Sasuke?"

"Nothing, Fugaku. I only meant," Asuma tried to explain.

"Why doesn't your daughter like my son?"

"Now, now…"

"I'm not so sure my son likes your daughter!"

Asuma got mad, "Now, see here…"

"I'm not so sure the children want you for a grand-father!"

"Why you unreasonable Uchiha!" Asuma snapped.

"Unreasonable! Enguarde!" Fugaku got out the fish.

"I must warn you, Fugaku, this means war!" Asuma covered himself by the tray.

"For honor, for country, for…" after Fugaku hits the tray, the fish is no longer stiff. The two laughed, calming down, "What's this all about, anyway?"

"Nothing, Fugaku," Asuma smiled.

"Children bound to fall in love with each other," said Fugaku.

"Precisely and for our grand-children, I have the royal wood carvers start work on the cradle tomorrow," said Asuma.

"Splendid," said Fugaku, "King size of course."

"Certainly, to the wood carvers gills," said Asuma. Before he and Fugaku took a drink, they heard a strange noise coming from under the table. Fugaku lifted up the table cloth and saw Iruka, sleeping.

"Presenting, Prince Sasuke Uchiha!" Kakashi called from outside.

"Sasuke?" Fugaku grinned as the people cheered, outside.

* * *

Outside, Sasuke rode Zebstrika around the castle. Fugaku walked down the stairs.

"Sasuke, hold on!" Fugaku shouted. Sasuke got his attention as the man ran towards him.

"Hurry, change into something suitable," said Fugaku, "Can't meet your future bride looking like that."

"I have met her, my father," said Sasuke.

"You have, where?" Fugaku asked.

"Once upon a dream," Sasuke sang that same song and danced with Fugaku.

"Sasuke, stop this, put me down," Fugaku ordered, "Now, what's all of this nonsense?"

"It wasn't a dream, I really did meet her," Sasuke replied.

"Princess Daisy Sarutobi?" Fugaku asked, "Awesome, we must tell Asuma."

"I didn't say it wasn't Daisy." said Sasuke

"You most certainly did you said…"

"I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was…peasant girl I suppose."

"A peasant girl? You're going to marry a…why Sasuke, you're joking," said Fugaku, as Sasuke shook his head.

"Isn't he?" Fugaku asked Zebstrika, who shook its head.

"No, you can't do this to us. Give up the throne, the kingdom for some peasant girl?" Fugaku asked, "I won't have it! You're a prince and you're going to marry a princess!"

"Now father, you're living in the past, this is the 21st century," said Sasuke.

"Now a day, I'm still the king and I command you to cover your senses!" said Fugaku.

"And marry the girl I love," Sasuke hopped on Zebstrika and rode off.

"Yes."

"Goodbye, father."

"Goodbye…" Fugaku saw that he's leaving, "No, no, Sasuke, stop," he saw Sasuke riding Zebstrika off to the forest.

"**SASUKE**!" Fugaku shouted, but it was too late; he's gone. Fugaku sighed that Sasuke is going to marry that girl. He walked towards the steps and sat down.

"Oh, how will I tell Asuma?" Fugaku asked, sighing.


	9. Mother Gothel's Curse

**Here is the next chapter where I fall into Gothel's curse and become Sleeping Authoress.**

* * *

**Ch.8: Mother Gothel's Curse**

At the forest, Bella, Emmy, and Jessy, now back to their original forms escorted Daisy back to the castle that the time has come. Daisy is still upset due to what happened, as she wears a disguise. Bella looked around, seeing the coast is clear; she signaled them to come along. At the side of the castle, they walked to the secret passage in order to make sure that they're not caught. They kept escorting Daisy up the stairs, to her room.

"Come along, now," Bella whispered; she opened the door, which led to her room, "Alright, in here, Daisy," Jessy closed the door and sighed in exhausted, "lock the door, Jessy. Emmy close the drapes," Emmy closed the drapes, "And now, just sit here," Bella escorted Daisy to her seat in front of the mirror, "This one last gift, dear child for thee," Bella, Emmy, and Jessy formed their magic up in the air, forming a golden crown.

Bella continued, "The symbol of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace and beauty as this thy right and royal duty," she place the crown on Daisy's head. Daisy stared at her reflection and broke down in tears.

"Now, Daisy…" said Emmy.

Bella hushed her, "Come, let her have a few moments alone," Bella closed the door behind her.

"It's that boy she met," said Jessy.

"What ever are we going to do?" Emmy asked.

* * *

In the room, Daisy kept crying; as she kept crying, the fire in the fireplace grew bigger and it went out. The smoke formed and we see the evil grey eyes of Mother Gothel. She vanished and all was left is the glowing, black and red light. Daisy stopped crying and looked up, staring at that light with a dazed look; she got up which her cape fell, and walked towards it.

* * *

At the other room, Jessy let out a snarl, "I don't see that why she has to marry an ninja prince," said Jessy.

"Now, Jessy that's not for us to decide," said Emmy.

* * *

Meanwhile Daisy walked towards the light as it opened a secret passage of the fireplace. The light floated inside as Daisy followed.

* * *

Back with the girls, Bella paced around.

"Maybe we should tell King Asuma about the boy," said Emmy.

"Well, why don't we?" Jessy asked.

"Listen…Mother Gothel!" Bella said, alarmed, "Daisy!" she opened the door and she and the girls saw that Daisy walked inside the passage.

"Why did we leave her alone?" Emmy asked. The girls called her name and ran towards the passage, but the passage closed in front of them. Inside, Daisy followed the light upstairs. Back at Daisy's room, Jessy kept ramming her fist, breaking down the wall, but it's too strong.

"Here," Bella shot her magic and the wall disappeared. They ran in and searched everywhere, calling Daisy's name. Daisy kept walking on the steps, not paying any attention to the girls; she kept following that light. The girls ran upstairs, looking for Daisy before it's too late. Daisy kept staring at that black and red light, with a confused look as the light lead her to the door. Bella, Emmy, and Jessy keep on calling her name, still looking for her.

Daisy walked to the other room as the light formed into a spinning wheel. Daisy lifted her hand to touch the spinning wheel.

"Daisy, don't touch anything!" Jessy yelled, running upstairs with Bella and Emmy; the same stairs Daisy walked. Daisy was about to touch the spindle, but she stopped.

"_Touch the spindle, touch it I say,"_ Gothel's voice echoed. Daisy did what she said and touched the spindle by her finger! The girls made it, but gasped as they came face to face with Mother Gothel. Bella and Emmy stood in front of Jessy, glaring at Mother Gothel as Jessy stood behind them looked scared.

Mother Gothel glared at them, "You poor, simple fools. You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess!" Mother Gothel showed them Daisy, now lying on the floor, not moving. The girls gasped as Gothel laughed evilly, disappearing. Bella, Emmy, and Jessy gathered close to Daisy, crying. They were too late, Gothel finally got her.

"I'll never forgive myself," Bella cried.

"We're all to blame," Emmy cried as well.


	10. Sleeping Spell

**Here is the next chapter where Bella, Emmy, and Jessy put the whole kingdom to sleep until I awake.**

* * *

**Ch.9: Sleeping Spell**

Back at the castle, Asuma and Kurenai sat on the throne, preparing to see their daughter and the wedding. Fugaku approached the side of Asuma's chair to tell him about Sasuke.

"Asuma, there's something important I have to tell you," said Fugaku.

"Not now, Fugaku," said Asuma.

"But it's about Sasuke!" said Fugaku.

"Oh yes, of course. Well, where is the boy?" Asuma asked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Fugaku replied.

"Well send for him immediately!" Asuma ordered, until he hushed them when he heard the horns playing.

"The sun has set! Get ready to welcome your princess!" Kakashi called. The people cheered as the fireworks boomed into the sky, getting ready to meet the princess. At the tall tower of the castle, the girls had just placed Daisy on the bed. They're still sad that they failed to prevent the spell. It was their job to make sure Daisy is safe until the time has come, but now Mother Gothel's curse had worked.

Bella straightens up the blanket as she shed a few tears from her failure. Emmy placed a rose on Daisy's hands as she wiped the tears from her cloth. Jessy stood there, shedding tears, failing to protect Daisy. Bella broke down walking away as Emmy and Jessy watched her. Bella walked outside of the tower as the celebration continues, while Emmy and Jessy walked next to her.

"Poor King Asuma and his queen," said Emmy.

"They'll be heartbroken when they find out," Jessy added.

Bella looked up, calming down a little, "They're not going to."

"They aren't?" Jessy asked.

"We'll put them all to sleep until Daisy wakes up," said Bella, closing the curtains, "Come." Bella, Emmy, and Jessy shrank themselves and flew off, pouring the sleeping dust on people, ninjas, heroes and more. As they dropped the sleeping dust; the people began to fall asleep. Jessy dropped a few dust on the minion guards.

Chorus: _**Sleeping Authoress fair**_

_**Black of night sky on your hair**_

_**Lips that shame the red, red rose**_

_**Dreaming of true love in slumber repose**_

The other people from outside drifted off to sleep. Inside the castle, Bella dropped the sleeping dust on everyone, who is falling asleep. Back outside Emmy dropped the dust on the water fountain, shutting it off. Sammie Hatake(**OC**) and Hinata Hyuga(**Naruto**) yawned and fell asleep due to the dust.

_**One day he will come**_

_**Riding over the dawn**_

_**When you awaken to love's first kiss**_

_**Till then, Sleeping Authoress, sleep on**_

Emmy used the dust on the candles as they faded out. Meanwhile, Jessy blew out the candles and gasped when she saw Iruka, finally waking up. She dropped the last piece of dust on him and Iruka fell back to sleep.

_**One day you'll awaken to love's first kiss**_

_**Till then, Sleeping Authoress, sleep on**_

At the throne, Bella dropped the last pieces of dust on Asuma, Kurenai, and Fugaku. Fugaku yawned before he fell asleep, "Well…just been talking to Sasuke…seems he's falling in love with some…peasant girl…"

"Peasant girl?" Bella gasped and flew back to Fugaku, "Yes? Yes? The peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?" Bella waved her wand, opening Fugaku's eye

"Just some peasant girl…" Fugaku replied.

"Where, where?" Bella asked.

"Once upon…a dream…" Fugaku went to sleep.

"Once upon a…Anna-Bridgit…Prince Sasuke Uchiha," Bella realized that Daisy and Sasuke met before. Bella flew up, joining Emmy and Jessy, "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!" Emmy and Jessy followed her after Jessy took out the lights, flying back to the cottage, where they raised Daisy for years. They now that Sasuke is going to the cottage to meet her, or so he thought.

* * *

At the forest, Sasuke rode on Zebstrika, whistling the song he and Daisy sang when they met before. He's heading to the cottage to meet the girl, he's in love. Sasuke hopped off of Zebstrika and walked towards the cottage, getting ready to meet her, again. He smiled at Zebstrika, who nodded back, smiling. Sasuke knocked on the door.

"Come in," and unknown voice said from the inside. Sasuke opened the door and walked inside; it is so dark and quiet, he couldn't see or hear anything. Suddenly, the door closed all by itself, startling Sasuke. Without warning, the group of villains grabbed Sasuke, trying to tie him up, but Sasuke began to fight them. It was a trap set by Mother Gothel! Gothel held the candle, smirking evilly as the fight continues. Nigel watched as he clapped and laughed, evilly enjoying the show. Suddenly, the villains finally tied Sasuke up and gagged his mouth.

Mother Gothel held up the candle to get a close look at the young man, "Well, this is an unpleasant surprise. I set my trap on some peasant and low, I catch a Prince!" Gothel laughed evilly and ordered her minions, "Away with him! But gently my minions, gently. I have plans for this guest." Gothel followed her minions outside, dragging Sasuke away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls flew into the forest, hopefully it wasn't too late. They flew to the cottage, changing back to normal size. Suddenly, they gasped, when they saw Sasuke's ninja headband on the ground.

"Mother Gothel!" They all gasped.

"She's got Sasuke!" Jessy exclaimed.

Bella's eyes widen, "At the EvilToon Castle."

Emmy gasped, "But we can't…we can't go there!"

"We can and we must!" said Bella. It's up to them to rescue Sasuke so that he can kiss Daisy and break the sleeping spell.


	11. Battle

**Here is the next chapter where Bella, Emmy, and Jessy go to EvilToon Castle to rescue Sasuke and the big battle between him and Gothel. I would like to thank Raina for the option on what Gothel's dragon form be like. Also there is a poll everyone might try out for me.**

* * *

**Ch 10: Battle**

At the dark location, the Evil realm, the fairy authoresses snuck towards the bridge to rescue Sasuke. As they hid behind the rocks, they looked around to see if the coast is clear. They snuck towards the pillar and quickly went to another one by the bridge. As they walked slowly, they gasped and saw Carlos marching towards them, searching for intruders. The girls quickly took cover as Carlos walked towards them. He stopped and looked around until he proceeded.

Bella looked up and saw the chains. She, Emmy and Jessy shrank themselves and flew up to the small entrance. They looked around and gasped, when they saw Phil, looking at another direction. They flew away, quickly, but they stop and saw James, sleeping. The girls flew away, scared as they took cover. They hid to another parts of the castle, letting out a deep breath. All of a sudden, they heard noises coming from inside; they flew towards the window and saw more villains having a party. Mother Gothel is sitting on her chair, she started to pet Nigel.

"What a pity Prince Sasuke can't be here to enjoy the celebration," said Mother Gothel.

"You think we should see him?" Nigel asked, chuckling.

Gothel chuckled, nodding, "Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." She began to leave with Nigel following her. Meanwhile, the girls followed her, avoiding Pain. They followed her down the steps, still hiding. Gothel used the key and unlocked the door. Nigel smiled at his mistress as she walked towards Sasuke, all chained up.

"Oh, come now, Prince Sasuke, why so melon cully?" Gothel asked, "A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true," Gothel performed black magic, forming pictures, "Behold King Asuma's castle and in yonder top most tower, dreaming of her true love, it Princess Daisy," Sasuke saw a familiar girl; it's Daisy, sleeping, "But see the gracious woman of fate. Why, tis the self of a peasant girl, who won the heart of our noble prince. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Black beautiful Night in her hair. Eyes of the brown as chocolate. Lips that shade the red, red rose. An ageless sleep, she finds repulse," Gothel continues, "The years went by, but a hundred years to a stead fast heart about a day. And now the gate of the dungeon part and our prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble stead a valiant figure straight and tall to wake his love on his love's first kiss and prove that love conquers all!"

Sasuke was about to attack her, but the chains prevents him from attacking. Mother Gothel laughed evilly as the girls heard the whole thing.

"Why you…" Jessy snarled, about to attack him, but Bella and Emmy pulled her back. Nigel turned around and looked concerned that someone's there.

"Come, Nigel, let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts," Gothel chuckled and walked out of the dungeon and locked the door, "A most gratifying day. For the first time in 16 years, I shall sleep well." Nigel glared back, thinking if someone's there.

Meanwhile, the girls watched Gothel walking upstairs and went inside the dungeon, changing back to their regular size. Sasuke looked startled as Bella hushed him, "No time to explain." Bella and Emmy used their magic, breaking the shackles as Jessy used her powers on the key lock and she broke it. Sasuke is now free and began to escape, but Bella stopped him.

"Wait, Sasuke, the rode to true love maybe barred, but still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face," said Bella, "So arm thyself with the enchanted shield of virtue," Bella waved her wand, making a shield for Sasuke, "And the mighty sword of truth," Bella's magic hit Sasuke's ninja kunai, changing into a sword, "For these weapons of righteousness and triumph over evil. Now come, we must hurry." The girls and Sasuke walked out of the dungeon and going upstairs. Suddenly, they got clocked by Nigel!

"Guards, guards, that Uchiha boy is escaping!" Nigel yelled.

"This way," said Sasuke as he ran to another path. As they ran up the stairs, they saw all the villains, following Nigel. They ran back down, to the window and Sasuke began to fight the villains. Sasuke ran outside as Zebstrika neighed at him. Nigel gasped.

"Stop that ninja!" Nigel snapped. Zebstrika neighed at Sasuke as the villains pushed the rocks towards him.

"Sasuke, watch out!" Bella shot her wand and turned the rocks into sparkles of dust. The villains began to shoot the arrows at Sasuke, until Emmy waved her magic, turning the arrows into feathers. Jessy waves her wand, breaking the chain where Zebstrika is. Sasuke hopped on Zebstrika and ran off to the castle. The villains poured hot lava down at him, but Bella cooled them off. Nigel gasped from the failure.

He flew back to Gothel. As the girls followed Sasuke, Jessy looked back, glaring at the bird.

"That's it! I've had enough of that bird!" Jessy growled and waved her wand making ice and water splashes at Nigel, but he avoided it.

"Yikes! It's Jessy and she's going to get me ! **AHH**!" Nigel screamed as he flew away.

"You want to play tag, huh? Well, let's play," Jessy flew after them. She continued to fire water and ice. Jessy went to the other side, getting ready to pounce. Nigel began to get Gothel, but he screamed when he saw Jessy, firing ice at them. The evil bird became frozen solid as Jessy flew back to the group, really proud.

"Silence!" Mother Gothel snapped, and saw Nigel, "You, tell those fools to…" Gothel gasped that Nigel was frozen, "No...No!" she saw Sasuke riding Zebstrika to the castle with the girls following him. Sasuke saw the bridge going up as Zebstrika jumped over. Bella helped it and Zebstrika made it, continue running. Mother Gothel walked to the top of the tower, watching them.

"Hurry, hurry Sasuke!" Bella yelled, seeing Mother Gothel. She began to shoot dark lightning at the rocks, but Sasuke protected himself with the shield. Gothel shot another one at the path, destroying it, but Zebstrika jumped over the gap. They're almost there to the castle!

"Forest of thrones shall be this tomb. Bond through the skies ton a fog of doom! Now go with the curse and serve me well! Round Asuma's castle cast my spell!" Mother Gothel ordered. The black clouds gathered around the castle, striking lightning. The lightning struck the path and the trees of thrones grew, blocking Sasuke. Zebstrika stopped as Gothel laughed evilly that Sasuke can't get through. Sasuke began to slice the thrones with his sword as Zebstrika proceeded. Bella pointed at the path, while Sasuke rode Zebstrika to the path.

Gothel gasped, "No! It cannot be!" Gothel transported to Asuma's castle. She appeared in front of Sasuke; she had enough, "Now shall you deal with me, prince and all the powers of **EVIL**!" Mother Gothel unleashed her power, laughing evilly as she began to change. Sasuke and the authoresses gasped that Gothel had changed. Gothel transformed into a hydra! Gothel has the same eyes and hair. Sasuke signaled Zebstrika to go and it ran towards Gothel . Jessy was going to attack that monster, but Bella and Emmy grabbed her back. Suddenly, Gothel shot a fireball, knocking Sasuke off of Zebstrika. Gothel shot another one, destroying the bridge. She shot another fireball at him as Sasuke used the shield to protect himself.

Sasuke hid beside the tree as Gothel came close. Suddenly, Sasuke uses his skills at Gothel, which she roared in pain. She got ticked and snapped her jaws to attack Sasuke. Gothel shot a powerful fire ball, burning the thrones. Sasuke is blocked, thinking that this is the end.

"Up, up this way!" Bella shouted, while Sasuke climbed up. Gothel began to attack him, walking at the ledge of the cliff. The girls gasped when Sasuke is trapped until Gothel shoots another fire ball, sending the shield away. Gothel laughed evilly going to destroy Sasuke.

"The Sword of Truth flies swift and shores that evil die of good and due!" Bella cast the spell. Gothel is going to finish Sasuke, but suddenly, Sasuke threw the sword right at Gothel's heart! Gothel screamed in pain as the red blood flow out of her. She fell toward Sasuke, but she jumped out of the way. The rocks began to crumble and fall to the ground, bringing Gothel to her death. Sasuke saw his sword and Gothel's death. The sword formed back to his ninja kunai. Zebstrika walked next to Sasuke and saw the castle. Now that Gothel is defeated, it's time for his final mission, kiss Daisy to break the spell.


	12. True Love's Kiss

**Here is the last and final chapter of Sleeping Authoress. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story, put it on their favorites, and also follow it. Now, on with the last chapter**

* * *

**Ch.11: True Love's Kiss**

After Mother Gothel's defeat, Sasuke got into the castle, where all the people and animals are still sleeping. Sasuke with Bella, Emmy, and Jessy, looked up at the tower, where Daisy is sleeping. At the tower, Sasuke followed the girls, leading the way to Daisy. When they reached the top, Sasuke saw Daisy, sleeping peacefully on the bed, holding a beautiful red rose. Sasuke walked slowly towards her and knelt down beside her. Sasuke kissed her on the lips and moved away from her. Daisy opened her eyes and smiled at Sasuke, who she fell in love with the first time she saw him. The girls were happy as Bella and Emmy hugged each other and Jessy clapped.

Back outside, everyone began to wake up now that the spell has been broken. At the throne, Asuma yawned as Fugaku woke up, yawning.

"Forgive me, Fugaku, but you were saying?" Asuma asked.

"Huh, I was?" Fugaku now realized, "Oh yes, well after all, Asuma, this is the 21st century."

"Yes, you said that a moment ago," said Asuma.

"Well, to come right to the point, Sasuke says he's going to marry…" before Fugaku finished, the trumpets began to play, which got the attention. Asuma smiled, knowing what's going on. On top, Jessy signaled Bella and Emmy to come here, watching the married couple. Walking down the steps is Sasuke and Daisy, now together.

"It's Daisy; she's here!" Asuma exclaimed, as Kurenai got up, smiling.

Fugaku couldn't believe his eyes, "And Sasuke." Sasuke and Daisy bowed and curtsied before Asuma, Kurenai, and Fugaku. Daisy walked towards them and hugged Kurenai, along with Asuma. Kurenai shed one tear as she hugged her daughter, happy to see her for 16 years. Bella, Emmy, and Jessy are happy that their job is done, even though Mother Gothel cursed Daisy, but Gothel will no longer ruin Daisy's life.

"What does this mean, Sasuke?" Fugaku asked, as Daisy touched his shoulder, kissed him on the cheek. Fugaku blushed, but still is confused, "But…but…but…" Daisy began to dance with Sasuke

"I don't understand," said Fugaku. Asuma and Kurenai just smiled, watching the couple dance. Fugaku looked up, looking at the girls, who are enjoying the moment. Fugaku gave up and watched his son dancing with Daisy. As the girls watched, Emmy sniffed about to cry.

"Emmy, what's the matter?" Bella asked.

"Oh, I just love happy endings," Emmy replied.

"Yes, I do too…" as Bella watches Daisy, she gasped of what dress she's wearing. "Green!" Bella now knows who did it and it was Jessy. Bella waved her wand, "Purple!" Daisy's green dress changed into purple.

Chorus: _**I know you I walked with you**_

_**Once upon a dream**_

Jessy is enjoying this, until she saw Daisy's dress no longer green. "Green!" Jessy waved her wand as the couple were still dancing.

_**I know you the gleam in your eyes**_

_**Are so familiar a gleam**_

The palace disappears as we still see Sasuke and Daisy dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress keeps changing color from Green to Purple and back.

_**Yet I know it's true**_

_**That vision are so in all the seem**_

_**But if I know you**_

_**I know what you'll do**_

Sasuke and Daisy kiss each other. We see an storybook, the page shows the same scene and still the dress changes its color.

The page shows the sentence saying "And they live happily ever after" below the image. Then the book closes as the story ended.

_**You'll love me at once**_

_**The way you did**_

_**Once upon a dream**_

* * *

**Well, this is the end of this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it!**


End file.
